


狱宫

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 男人不记得自己的名字，不记得自己的过去，不知道为什么，他潜意识似乎不太想找回那些记忆。有个自称“爱梅特赛尔克”的人想要做他的丈夫，他很不乐意，虽然他打赌输了，还不幸怀上了这个恶魔的孩子。（还是开始认真写简介了x）穿越+假孕，监禁+非自愿婚姻，强迫怀孕（？）。约稿放出，第一次写这种题材写得很懵逼，一开始还犯蠢了，总之谢谢老板的慷慨！【请仔细阅读分级，简介，注意事项。】
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 59





	狱宫

下体里面总有异物感......  
男人愣愣的看着天花板，额头上不断渗出细汗又不断被空调吹干，腹部沉甸甸的，寄生在内部的重物把他钉在床上。腹部腔内不时传来奇妙的气泡声，生命的鼓动......有活物在内部。必然如此。  
他反复咀嚼着这件事。无数次试图否定，又无法说服自己并非如此。  
要是他只是一个普通男性，他就不用担心自己变成孕妇了......但是他腿间的花穴直到现在都还在冒出白浆......属于另外一个男性的......精液。  
他被下了诅咒。  
一种烈焰一样的恼怒在他脑子里烧起来，热得几乎要把他躯壳融化了，又冷得让他全身发抖。他遭受了世间最邪恶的诅咒。为什么会这样，他哪里有犯下这样的罪恶......他已经蒙受了对人类而言最大的损失，他一无所有，孑然一身，又被变成了非雌非雄的古怪生物，事到如今，又被不知道是何物的玩意......想必是某种怪物，入侵了体内，居住在他的......子宫里，等待降生。  
他认为自己腹中的胎儿必然是个怪物。  
它在不详咒法制造的子宫里着床，从邪恶的子种里萌发生长，这样人工的生命，不可能容纳任何寻常的灵魂。  
何况那个恶魔也不可能容忍自己的孩子是“寻常人”。那个男人对人类的厌恶和蔑视时常溢于言表。  
男人伸手捂住眼睛，手掌湿润了，他并非多愁善感的人。然而，近来他听说，孕妇是容易多愁善感的......  
这点让他更痛苦了。  
他本来就已经一无所有，孑然一身......  
当一个凡人面临这般不幸，这可如何是好。

*  
胃酸不时在喉咙里翻腾，他刚走出客厅，又被生理反应逼回厕所里，跪在马桶前，吐得涕泪横流，尊严扫地。  
他用力按住腹部，腹部鼓起来一团东西，还不是很大。只不过尚且幼小的一团......那是幼小的胎儿吗......不可能，不可能的。多半只是蠕动的毒虫，或者血淋淋的黑色羊羔。  
他还不太了解这个世界，因此也不了解自身的处境，会有这种想法，只不过是回想了最近从电视剧看来的内容。  
要是普通人，此时多半会去医院做胎检，考虑结束妊娠的事情。由于身为男性，必然会有许多顾虑，但总也不至于只是如此胡思乱想，放任胎儿生长。  
但对这个男人来说，很多寻常人能做到的事情，都对他关上了大门。一是客观条件上的无可奈何。他所在的这套公寓，尽管无论何处都布置得相当高贵，堪称是具有极高品位的艺术品。但是永远门窗紧闭。无论是大门还是窗户，甚至是拆下空调才能看见的通风口，男人都已经尝试过用他所能得到的任何工具进行破坏。但他所面对的障碍物，即使只是透明的玻璃，硬度也是非同小可。甚至与其说是材质坚硬，更让人怀疑是被邪恶的神祗赋予了“无论如何也不会被破坏”的命运。无论男人怎么打，砸，踢，烧......这些物品竟然连一丝痕迹也没有出现。  
即使再有韧性的人，挺着不断膨胀的腹部坚持了数月，期间遭受无数精神和肉体上的折磨，也会开始丧气......何况，甚至在他努力破坏的过程里，还要被迫忍受体内的精液不断流出来。无论他花费多少个小时在浴室里，都无法冲洗干净恶魔注入他体内的精浆。这些不断在他体内流出的白色液体，他每晚在床上被折磨的屈辱证明，似乎也是被赋予了“不可被洗净”的命运，完全不能以常理言喻。  
不可理喻......  
他垂头丧气的洗完脸，看着镜子里的自己，黑咖啡一样的短发，乱糟糟的，蓝色眼睛。他经常试图从镜子里倒霉鬼的面容里看出一点端倪：这个人是谁，他来自哪里？他是什么身份，为什么会走到今日的绝境......  
确实，他什么都不记得了。别人可以反复咀嚼自己的过去，试图找到自己之所以所为今天的自己存在于此地的缘由。而他连这种事情都做不到。  
无论怎么去想，头脑里空空如也，半点字句片段也不会冒出来。  
然后脑子里会有个回音，它说：【别想了，没什么重要的事情。】  
【你是人，人就是普普通通的玩意，普普通通的被生下来，被处境制造出一副性格，又被处境和性格同时推往某种人生。或许哪天会受荫过上有福气的生活，然后自以为一切成就都是自己徒手取得，变得目空一切，自以为如履平地，其实险象跌生。又或许哪天会倒个大霉，走错一两步，又变得自怨自艾，一蹶不振。人的精神和生活都不过是水中月，镜中花，看似浑然天成，其实不过一碰就散。那种易碎又虚幻的玩意，扔了就扔了，何必在意。与其浪费时间心力追寻无谓的事情，不如就像个婴儿一样重新开始，重蹈覆辙，直到寿命耗完，撤手人寰，那么事情就结束了。】  
这声音总是极力劝诫，让他不要再回想过去。听起来总有几分道理......毕竟他根本没有半点线索，即使想寻回故乡，也无从着手。  
甚至还被一个恶魔关了起来，受孕了......肚子里寄生着一个怪物。  
他重重的叹一口气，从卷纸筒撕了厚厚一叠纸巾塞在内裤里，堵在牝穴前......以防不一会儿他就要被流出体外的精水弄脏裤子......他对自己学会做这种预防处理这件事，感到厌恶至极。  
*  
客厅的书架里现在塞满了电视剧和纪录片的光碟。他第一天被塞进这里时还没有这些东西，那个恶魔从来不用娱乐品消磨时间......不对，那家伙偶尔也会看两眼他看的歌剧。然后端着咖啡坐一旁不断挑刺，实在烦人。  
他一时不想破坏这些光碟......在那些时间里，很多他菊穴和牝洞被塞满弹动不休的性玩具，乳头和舌头还要阴茎，阴唇被接上电极的时间......他只能靠看这些光碟分散注意力。他迫切需要一点娱乐来忘记自身的痛苦。尽管他有察觉到任由恶魔给予的娱乐来腐蚀自己的反抗意识不是一件好事......这样下去，搞不好有一天他就会变成电视剧里那种只会挺着肚子照顾着孩子等“丈夫”回来的主妇，心理上无法独立，肉体上需求另外一个男性......每次一想到这一个可能性，他就头皮发麻，毛骨悚然。  
如今他锦衣玉食，却不过是恶魔的......性奴隶和种床而已。  
真想回到刚睁开眼睛，看见这个世界的那一天......  
他到现在都还记得他躺在被他压坏的纸箱和无数袋装面包上，睁开眼睛看见广阔蓝天时的感觉。  
迷惘，恐惧，跟巨大的，不知何来的快乐相比，微不足道。  
当时他马上就被一群穿着灰青色工作服的人骂骂咧咧的追着跑，他翻墙跨栏，好不容易摆脱了追兵，马上发现自己身处一个完全陌生的地方。到处都是一眼看不见顶的建筑物，规规整整的几何图案交错密布，空气里弥漫着灰尘，人声，乐声......巨大的钢铁在马路上来回冲刺。在入夜后，夜幕里出现了无数数字符号，被发出妖艳光芒的霓虹灯点缀描画着。  
这是由车水马龙和喧闹的人群组合成的陌生世界。人们的目光不时落到他身上，他听见他们窃窃私语“漫展出来的？”，“现在的年轻人......”。  
他蹲在街边，张口嘴巴接雨水，但很快就饥肠辘辘。他到处徘徊，想要找到一份填饱肚子的工作。他什么都不记得了，什么都不会，但他有力气。可是，每一个他遇到的人都询问他的来历，要他拿出身份证明。他隐约察觉到不妙，每次都赶紧含糊其词躲开。后来有天半夜他藏在公园的桥梁下买，饿得气息奄奄，正想着还是得下水里抓鱼时，有人客客气气的来跟他打招呼，给他面包和果汁填饱肚子，说要给他介绍工作。  
他饿得脑子都快瘪了，自然是赶紧应承下来。接下来那些人给他洗了澡，喷了满身香水，让他穿一身古怪的衣服，还往他脸上扑粉......第二天晚上，他们把他带到一个夜总会的包厢里，把他介绍给一群肥头大耳的男人，给他喝很多酒。男人们扑上来扯他衣服，弄得他满头问号，在看见压在他身上的人解下腰带露出勃起的丑陋阳物后，才反应过来自己遇到了什么破事。他那时候已经醉醺醺的了，力气少了一大半，但也足够砸了整家店......他醉得很厉害，至今他都搞不清楚他那晚弄出了多大的破坏。  
有人告诉他，他毁掉了附近一个大老板最赚钱的场子之一。  
那是第二个来找他的人。那时候他正在麦当劳里洗脸。人到了饥寒交迫，气息奄奄的时候，就顾不上面子了，看见咖啡壶摆在一边，就趁店员不注意偷喝了一肚子的咖啡。附近一桌人看见他，给他点了一份大餐，笑着看他一个一个的吞汉堡。他们对他说他做了不得了的事情，问他以前是混社会的，还是军队退役下来的。他这次有了防人之心，于是只是含糊其词，没有说自己丧失了记忆。那些人也不勉强他。他们也说会给他工作，请他吃饭，又让他看了自己的宿舍。接着说他不能穿得太显眼，带他上街买衣服......普通的运动衫，运动裤。最后他们让他买一个巨大的背包，几乎能覆盖他整块后背。  
晚上他们带着他去到一家关门的珠宝店前，用一种他没见过的机器把橱窗切开。  
“能拿多少拿多少！”那些人吩咐他。见他愣住，其中一个男人说道：“这里的老板是个恶魔，我们只是把钱拿回来而已。再说你现在跟我们是一艘船上的了，你还砸了他的场子，就算你现在后悔，那个恶魔也不会放过你。你是非法移民吧。不要以为现在还可以遣返蹲大牢那么舒服。”  
“......”  
听完这番宣告他上了贼船的言论后，他之后整晚都在纠结自己来到一个怎么样的世界，以后的人生要怎么办才好。尤其是在后半夜。那天晚上他们在店里刚拿够了东西准备撤退，听见店外面一阵刺耳的摩擦声，抬头发现竟然是五六辆轿车把他们包围起来。  
轿车里的人闷声不响一下车就举起枪向店内扫射。他们连忙打碎后门钻进建筑物里，走逃生通道爬楼梯上天台，跳到邻近建筑物，接着抱头鼠窜各奔东西。  
他赶紧趁机一个人走岔道逃跑。  
莫名其妙的连自己的名字都不记得了，莫名其妙的被子弹追着逃命。他在一个人溜到安全的郊外后一直垂头丧气，在野地里躲着不敢睡觉，等到天亮后，他背着沉甸甸的金银珠宝......只好决定先回贼窝。他想着他可以躲开那些贼人，把贼赃扔回去，再拿回他该拿的报酬。  
他需要一笔钱远走高飞。当时他已经想清楚了，他在日光下的世界里是没有身份的人，找不到工作，还莫名其妙的变成了罪犯。在罪犯的世界里，他似乎又得罪了什么罪犯头子，卷入莫名其妙的斗争里。这个时候他唯一的选择，就是有多远溜多远。  
这其实是一个错误的选择......  
要是时间可以回溯，他会直接把东西扔了，拔腿往大陆的另外一头跑。  
*  
恶魔的公寓里到处都是稳稳固定在四壁和地板上的家具，茶几上放着一个紫水晶的加湿器，一直散发出宁神安胎用的馥郁香气。  
男人又吐过几次，整个人虚弱了一大半。一屁股坐到沙发上，又想起昨夜那恶魔就是把他按在沙发上操到了半夜，每一次都射进他体内，把他前后穴都插得又红又肿......  
那时候，他肚子涨得很高，他看不见自己的下体，而且他已经被持续了整晚没有尽头的快感折磨疯了，不管不顾的抱着肚子拼命在地毯上往门口爬.......那个恶魔却一直故意让他爬出几步远，然后抓住他后腰把他往回拖，如此反复数次。他的肚子本来已经被男人粗硕的阴茎顶弄了大半夜，又被精液灌得饱胀欲呕，还要遭受这样反复碾压。他被折磨得七荤八素，反应过来时，下体已经在失禁着了。  
恶魔一边继续用肉棒顶弄他饱胀的肚子，一边嘲笑他。  
“......怎么了，英雄大人看起来很后悔啊。”他的腰被一手掐住，同时牝穴被手指拉得更开，后面的人把肉棒整根插进他内腔，让他敏感的穴口紧紧贴住另外一个男人性器根部的囊袋。“要好好享受...你可是自己为自己争取到这样的生活的......”  
那混账一边狠狠插他，插得整个客厅都是水声，一边在他脑后不断问他“舒服吗？”，“这下你满意了吧。”  
  
直到天亮破晓，窗外鸟雀的歌声从破碎零散到不绝于耳，恶魔才从他身上爬起来。他听着恶魔在浴室洗澡的声音，听见脚步声先是远离又回到身边......那混账今天打的是紫色的领带......别了金色宝石的别针。他视野里一切都非常模糊，但他能够感受到刺激着他大开的双腿和装满浓浆的阴部的视线......每天早上，那恶魔都会花费一点时间欣赏自己的杰作。  
而他早已经全身脱力，无法合上双腿，只能闻着满屋子精液的气味，承受这种凌辱。

要是不靠娱乐品麻痹神经，每一秒都很不好受。有好一阵子，他以为这时已经是傍晚时分，那个恶魔又要回来侵犯他了。那恶魔拥有无数产业，但似乎对经营很不上心，最近甚至经常在天黑前就赶回来，盯着他吃饭，要是他不吃，或者表现得有那么一点让那恶魔不满意。他就得坐在阴茎上吃饭了......那样的话，最后会变得肚子里满是精水，涨得都要破了，却还被迫不断往嘴里塞食物。他确实试过绝食......当然他本意不是想绝食自杀，只是不想再吞下含有春药和麻药的食物罢了。结果却被置于那种境地......他的肚子不断被精液射得膨胀，要是他不尽快把盘子里的东西吃完，之后的每一口都痛苦万分......而且直到他吃完，那恶魔才会把他抱起来，暂时让阴茎离开他的身体......  
  
**  
不行。没有道理。一个人怎么样也不可能倒霉到这种程度，至少不该一直倒霉下去。  
他咬牙从沙发上站起来，拿起茶几上的加湿器就狠狠往玻璃窗上砸。他一直对力气颇为自豪，即使被关了这么多天，身上的肌肉也没有丝毫减损。然而加湿器重重砸在窗户上，发出闷声，他走过去仔细检查。结果和往常一样，无论哪边都没有哪怕一条刮痕。  
没有道理......  
他咬着下唇，用拳头抵住额头，反复在心里命令自己冷静。要是彻底放弃，就真的要没有希望了......  
门锁发出细微的响声。  
他全身僵硬，腹部的异物感变得更加明显......似乎也更加沉了。他抱着肚子，腹腔内部的怪物似乎在跳动......或许它在高兴，它父亲马上就回到家了。  
这才不过是下午。窗外日光炽烈，枯叶在林荫道上随风舞动。他上一次站在阳光下的时候，树枝上满是翠绿的新芽，彩色气球满天飞舞，空气里飘着爆米花的香气。似乎是某个春天的节假日，人们的交谈间偶尔会提到这件事，街上乱跑的小孩子很多，那时候他看着那些小孩，最大的苦恼不过是不知道故乡在哪里，不知道自己还有没有家人。  
他不需要这样的“家人”，即使没有记忆，没有身份......至少，要恢复正常人的生活才行。  
他抓住加湿器，飞快跑到客房里，拉开衣柜门钻进去。  
有人走进屋子里了，慢条斯理的脚步声。恶魔回来了。他在黑暗里抱住自己的肚子，把加湿器紧紧抓在手里......听见那个恶魔在外面提高声音道：“出来吧……你的饭我放桌子上了。“  
“烤羊排，三文鱼沙拉，拉面......我见你上次这种还吃得颇多的，没有薯条汉堡，昨晚说过了，从今天开始不会再给你带垃圾食品.....也没有可乐，椰子汁可以的吧......不可以也得吃，你不是小孩子，别挑食了。”  
恶魔一样的那个男人平常总是喜欢用对小孩训话的口吻和人说话的。  
他听着拖鞋声，男人在外面走了几步，停了下来。  
“又是抓迷藏......”  
男人长叹一口气，“好吧……鬼要来了抓你了哦。这可是你要玩的，被我抓住后果自负……嗯，虽然你不藏起来我也会操你就是了......大概会比某个人干得温柔点。”

他总是尽量不把男人的话听进耳朵里。男人经常会说一些莫名其妙的话，他一开始会去思索字句的含义，声调里蕴含的感情，但是随着毫无希望可言的黑暗日子的持续，他开始故意忽略男人的话，无论是他可以理解的话，还是不能理解的怪话。

只要一天尚在如此困境，他就不想把对他做出这些恶心的坏蛋当成能交流的，有感情的人......尽管把男人单纯当成“恶魔”加重了他的无力感。但人的心灵是很脆弱的，要是耽溺舒适的生活，又和制造这一切的敌人进行太多交流，逐渐他会变得理解这个敌人。人类很容易就会对自己理解的人产生正面的情感。在被无法脱逃的无力感包围的情况下，又面对这么一个巧舌如簧的家伙，他要是对这个敌人产生正面的感情......他很可能就会说服自己接受这样的生活，甚至说服自己......去认为他们彼此相爱。  
要是他能逃脱......了解自己的敌人不是一件坏事，但在受囚的时候......万万不行。  
  
脚步声在接近。   
  
没有一丝犹豫，没有一次停顿，脚步声径直走近了他所在的房间。这屋子里有七个房间，每个房间都有衣柜，他每一次都会躲在不同的地方。  
这个恶魔从来都很诡异。  
*  
柜门的位置裂开一道光，他屏住呼吸，一动不动。直到暗淡的光线里出现恶魔的脸，恶魔额前的一缕白发刚映入他眼幕......是时候了。他猛力向前撞开柜门，同时把加湿器重重的砸到恶魔的脸上。  
他确信他能在恶魔脸上砸个坑。  
恶魔捂住脸向后退，他立即抓住这个机会往门外跑。大门不用想肯定是锁好了。恶魔一回家永远是先反锁门。他冲进客厅就停下来，本来被他摔到地上的衣帽架已经回到了原处，挂着混账恶魔的黑外套。他快步跑过去，从外套的口袋里掏出一把小巧的手枪。手心里出现枪身光滑坚硬的手感，这枪还有黄金装饰。  
他学着这些天从电影里学会的手法，拉开保险，上膛，用力按下垂置，见恶魔的身影正从卧室门那边出来，他立即对着恶魔脚下开了一枪。  
他向后退了半步，后座力比他想象中要大一些。又或许只是因为他身体太过虚弱。多少天来他只是这个混账的性奴，怀孕了都没有被放过的性奴……被操得不成人形。  
恶魔这次没有后退，只是稍微向一旁闪避了一下，这家伙嘴里嘀咕“太危险了”。  
恶魔抬起头看他，浅琥珀色的眼睛，只有瞳孔极黑。这个邪恶的玩意总有一种非人的异样感，使得任何一个被盯着的人背脊发冷。  
“这可过分了……开枪前好歹也要警告吧。”恶魔叹了口气，顺手解开自己衬衫最上的一颗纽扣，抬起眼皮看他，“对了，那把枪只有一颗子弹。”  
“不试试怎么知道。”他把枪抬起，对准恶魔的脑门，同时小心翼翼地确认枪的状态。  
恶魔反而笑了。他真讨厌他的微笑，那种高高在上的，有几分慈爱的，年老者看无知后生小辈打闹的微笑。这家伙只是额前莫名其妙的染了一撮白发而已，看上去不过就是个青年人。  
“你已经不是小孩了，做事情却从来不想后果。”恶魔说道。“愿赌服输，是你自己把自己卖给我的。何况我要是死了，你肚子里的孩子可就没有了父亲。到时候你怎么办？你没有身份，没有财产，找不到正经的工作，所有人都会冷落你，欺负你，还有冥……”  
“我不会生一个怪物。”  
“......”  
恶魔扬了一下眉毛，“你不会以为有人敢打掉我的孩子吧。”  
“我自己来。”他冷冷的说完，不再废话，直接对恶魔额头开了一枪。恶魔直直向后倒下去，近两米的肉体和地面发出沉闷的碰撞声。

顺利得有点难以置信......  
他赶紧再从恶魔的外套里摸出钱包塞进自己上衣的口袋里，再检查一下手枪的状态，重新上膛和按下垂置，对准恶魔慢慢走过去。  
恶魔半睁着眼睛，额头正中开了一个血洞。  
血洞的位置太完美了，正中圆心。完全超出了他的预料，他想象不到自己第一次对人开枪，枪法就有这么准。  
噩梦这么简单的结束了……  
但是，莫名其妙的，没有办法放下心来。  
他捧着肚子跪下来，从恶魔的裤袋里掏出钥匙，又把身上的衬衫脱下来扔到地上，走去主卧的衣柜里找出自己之前穿的几件市井青年的服饰。重新穿上这种材质平庸的衣服，他才有了一点安全感。  
他能够回到正常生活的，或许有一天也能找回自己的过去。  
......虽然好像不是很想找。  
他临走前再检查了一眼地上的尸体，然后用钱包里的钥匙卡开了门，最后瞥了一眼桌子上的饭盒，拉上风衣外套的拉链藏住凸起的肚子，几乎是小跑着离开这个凶杀现场。  


***  
现在他自由了，尽管变成了一个罪犯。   
他回到了一开始一无所有的状态......没有故乡，没有过去，没有身份，没有亲友，孑然一身……  
只是多了一些耻辱的记忆，和一个胎儿。  
他抚摸着小腹，低头坐在白色室外椅上。这里可能是个景区，夜幕低垂，群星照耀着永恒歌唱的大海，咸腥的海风包围了他，这里到处都是面带笑容，头发和皮肤都五颜六色的人们。人们甚至说着不同的语言，但他似乎都能听懂。  
他到底是什么人......  
他咬着饮料的吸管，试图冷静的规划下一步，他不能再犯错了。  
然而揣着一个这样的胎儿，脑子很难平静......  
必须先把胎儿弄掉，不管它是怪物，是毒蛇，是黑羊羔，还是恶龙。  
  
他整理着自己从电视学来的东西：药店里似乎会有堕胎药物。他要先找到药店。  
然后他还需要一个住处。他拿的钱包里满是票子......一般人在陌生地方过夜似乎会去一种叫做酒店的地方。  
最后，他也需要一台电脑或者那什么“iPhone”。  
这里的人们似乎总能通过上网搜索答案来解决问题。只是，那个恶魔明明平日都会尽量满足他的要求，却拒绝给他买可以联网的电脑和手机。恶魔不肯给他的东西，一定是很有用了。  
问题是，哪里有药店和酒店呢。电脑那种东西又要去哪里买？他一路跑出来，没有看见任何商业街，恶魔住的地方很怪，到处都是明显被人类修饰过的自然景观，他跑了好几个小时才来到这里，这家咖啡厅是他看见的第一间店。  
穿着青白条纹围裙的服务生走过来收拾桌子，拿走他刚吃完的巧克力蛋糕。他看着服务生，模仿电视剧里的人，用随意的口气问道：“你好，请问这附近有酒店吗？药店和酒店。”  
服务生对他露出职业性的热情亲切微笑，“啊，有的，沿着这条路再走两百米右拐您就能看见招牌了。那条街都是酒店，也都属于同一个老板。我们老板很注重服务质量，无论您住进哪一家，要是需要购买些医疗用品，可以直接委托酒店前台......不过，您的话，可能住不进去。”  
“为什么？”他看着服务生的笑，莫名其妙的有点不安。  
“住酒店是要一些证明的......一些您拿不出来的证明。”服务生道：“他说您已经没有别的地方可以去了，逛够了就回家吧。最好不要在外面过夜。趁他暂时还不是很生气，最好是现在就回去。”

*  
他大脑空白了一瞬间，接下来他见服务生低头看着他的手，说：“我劝您再多想想，您要是在这里开枪，他马上就能让警察来这里抓您了......他还说过这个时候可以转告这句话给您。”  
他攥住手掌里的枪柄，才发觉自己已经把枪掏了出来。  
他的身体似乎很习惯拿出武器使用，尽管这武器给他的手感非常陌生。  
他又回想起那个恶魔仰脸倒在走廊上的模样，当时恶魔额头正中漆黑的血洞缓慢涌出血来。  
那一定是一具尸体，他不可能还活着。要是他没有死，也不可能放他出来。  
所以，不应该......这太诡异了。  
他慢慢起身，服务生问道：“您要结账了吗？”  
“他在哪里？”  
“就在家里，在等着您呢。”  
“结账吧。”  
付完钱后，他直接向前走去，另外一个服务生端着咖啡抬头看见他，似乎有点吃惊。  
“您好，您走错方向了哦。”  
“大概是这样。”他匆匆走过，同时试图让自己说话的口气平静一点，“可是我不想再看见那老头子的脸了。”  
*  
他心里有一个声音告诉他，说他应该回去。他不该是害怕强敌的人。现在一走了之事情会没完没了的，他应该回到那里，看看那个恶魔是不是真的死了，要是还活着，他就再补几枪。  
心里另外一个声音冷笑，说你想得美。  
那是一个恶魔，一个诡异的男人。他一开始就知道的，那个恶魔不可以用常理来认知。恶魔就是恶魔，是鬼魅，是怪物，是魔法师......总之就不像是凡人。

**  
他把喝到一半的饮料揣走了，一边走一边喝，自己也不知道还要走多远得路。他忍受着肿胀的畸形孕肚走了几个小时，天色慢慢变暗，但是不夜的都市处处华灯，处处亮如白昼，根本不能让他躲在黑暗里......以至于和路人擦身而过时，他总感觉有若有若无的目光落在他的小腹上。他一直没有入住附近的酒店，他已经路过不少酒店了，只是一直没法说服自己走进去。  
他变虚弱了，体内的怪物很沉，而且，一定是在不断吸收他的精力。没走几个小时，他觉得自己已经没了半条命。  
都是那个恶魔的错，他不能让那家伙活着。  
  
他在人行道找了块栏杆靠上去，把饮料杯里最后几滴液体倒进嘴巴里，然后随手抛进几米外的垃圾桶了。他的两条腿痛得要命。肚子好像更重了。夜已经深了，马路亮着橙光，汽车仍然川流不息。这些精神饱满的无机物总是嘶吼着，像野兽，数量众多，钢铁身躯，永远占据道路最宽广的一部分，比人类更像这个星球的居民，钢铁长头上两个灯泡根本就是炯炯有神的眼睛。  
这个世界一直让他觉得怪异又陌生，他以前真的是生活在这个世界上吗？  
他摇头甩掉奇怪的想法，继续思考他能何去何从。  
  
真的好想洗澡，想要停下来休息，换身衣服......现在他内裤已经湿透了，不用想就知道是那个恶魔的精液，他塞了很多纸巾进去，用处还是有限，现在他会阴和大腿内侧整个滑溜溜的，都是另外一个男人的生殖细胞，要不是他已经怀着一个，这些就会钻进他肚子里......子宫里，形成一个怪物。他感到恶心。  
但是他不该再轻举妄动。他已经做过一次错误的选择。   
本来他可以永远不遇上那个恶魔......要不是为了几张票子。

  
那天他灰头土脸的爬进窗户里，手脚都被窗棂上的棱角和钩子刮伤了点皮。那个时候他也没顾得上看那点伤口，只瞄了眼四周，没看见有人，就赶紧溜进房间里，把沉甸甸的背包扔到床上。  
当时，房间通往大厅的门是紧闭着的，门外没有声音。  
他拿起桌上一把匕首撬开抽屉，抓出一把纸钞，数到先前那群人跟他提过的数字，就心安理得的塞进裤袋里。在临走前，他无意中看了一眼门缝。  
他看见门缝下方正有一滩水在蔓延，就像活物一样，往他脚下爬。  
他莫名其妙的打了一个冷颤，一看自己胳膊上都是鸡皮疙瘩。他摇了摇头，觉得自己是一晚上没睡脑子不清醒了，没有多想，转身想爬出窗户。  
但当时，突然响起了一声把他心脏吓得猛烈一紧的巨响。就在他面前，窗户居然直接自己关上了。  
脚下的水洼正爬到他鞋跟，他一个激灵，直接爬上了双层床，警惕的看着窗户和水洼。  
他让自己冷静下来，肯定有搞清楚情况的办法，也有解决问题的办法。世界上没有没道理的事情。窗户不可能自己合上，或许是风吹的，方向就是那么刚巧的一阵骤风。也有可能是有人在恶作剧。有人知道他会回来，故意吓唬他。  
（就算是什么乱七八糟的精怪也没有关系，你打得过。）  
不知道为什么，他心里有这个想法。好像他应该很强，神也好魔也好，绝大多数都不是他的对手。  
窗户扣得死紧，床下的水位继续升高......不一会儿，居然已经漫过了下层床铺。  
这是六楼。如果是水管爆裂到这种程度，外面和楼下多半已经一塌糊涂。  
这什么情况，太离谱了，他真是倒霉。  
  
眼看水位越来越高，再这样下去搞不好要满到天花板上，把他活活淹死。再躲在床上实在不是办法，于是他下了床，下半身完全没在水里。  
他用手肘狠狠的撞窗户，千方百计，费尽功夫，窗户却纹丝不动。既不愿打开，也不会被打碎……  
后来他会想，在这方面上，这里和那个恶魔的公寓倒是一样。  
他只好去开房门。没有其他办法了，水位一直在上涨，总不能在房间里坐以待毙。  
屋里大厅水位高的地方确实比房间里更不妙，已经漫到天花板上了，他一打开门，就被水浪扑得一个踉跄，整个人泡进了水里。  
但水位低的地方，也是相当干净。一滴水都没有。  
他被水流卷得七荤八素，没一会儿，水流却用一团猛力裹住他，把他吐到了干爽的地面上。他抹一把脸上的水，茫然抬起头，看见一个诡异的画面。  
水流就像龙卷风一样在他身边旋转着，他所在的位置却是风平浪静的台风眼。甚至连空气中的水分也不比外面街市更多。  
而有另外一个人早就站在这里，明显就是造成这情况的元凶。  
一个陌生人，男性，穿着黑色西服，风骚的金色花纹领带，佩戴紫水晶别针。  
这个人头发半黑半白，乍一看年事已高，再仔细瞧却一点也不老，还长着一双让人印象深刻的浅金色的眼睛。  
“原来如此。”他第一次遇见那恶魔的时候，他记得恶魔是这样喃喃自语。“这样就都搞明白了......”  
当时，那恶魔用一种似乎能把他整个人看透的目光居高临下的俯视他。

“......”

他当时心想这个人诡异，好奇或许不是好事，便假装镇静自若的说道：“可以别弄这个水吗，我得走了。”  
“想得美。”恶魔道：“不要以为我不知道这里是盗窃珠宝店的贼窝，你要跟我走一趟。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。反正我身上一点钱也没有，而且我一辈子都没偷过什么东西。我现在就得回家了。”  
恶魔又笑了一下。是一种让人很不爽的笑声。  
“你没有地方去了。在这里你是非法移民，要是没有我帮你，你会过得很悲惨，你傻乎乎的......”  
“说话讲一下文明礼貌行吗？”  
“抱歉。”那恶魔耸耸肩。“人类都是愚蠢的废物，我没有刻意贬低你一个的意思，你好歹比......”  
“啊嚏……”他打了个喷嚏，揉了一把脸上的水珠。“总之你继续玩吧，我现在就得走，这个地方不是很有益健康。”  
“你以为我在玩吗......这不是人间的水，而且它们的目标是你。你可得感谢我。”恶魔开口就抬高了声音，不过他马上压下嗓子，似乎在试图改善了一下自己的口气。看得出来，这个陌生怪人在勉强自己不用习惯了的尖酸刻薄调调说话。“本来它们就要把你抓住，把你拖进地狱，那里才是你的归宿。你所谓的家。”  
听到“地狱”时，他心里莫名抽搐了一下。有一个声音在他体内说话。  
（不对，本质上，不是“地狱”。）

“......不过，我不想听他的话。直接来使唤别人干活，这种人真讨厌......虽然他是我......算了。总而言之，我有两个选择，要么让人把你关起来，关进我的地牢里，让你和你的同伴在一起。要么......唔，就这样好了，你来做我的妻子吧。”他坏笑起来。  
“......哈？”  
“你该感激。我可是既救了你的命，又饶了你。这个世界上没有人像你这样走运了。”  
  
平心而论，当时恶魔看起来是一个长相英俊，举手投足具有高贵气质的男人。尽管说起话的调调总让人不爽，每句话都显得是在阴阳怪气的讥讽人。  
总而言之，这家伙怎么看也不会缺人投怀送抱。  
除非......有些恶劣的爱好。  
  
就算他没有过去的记忆，许多事情还是作为“常识”，留在他的认知里，让他皱起眉头，脱口而出：“你这个人看起来问题很大啊，走正路不好吗？”  
“作为一个小偷团伙的非法移民，你说话挺有趣的。”恶魔举起手，“虽然不是我召唤来的水，不过好歹是同质的力量，我也可以用......如果你不同意，我有得是办法。”说罢，这家伙又笑起来。“本来阳间的法律也不会保护你，我以后给你看看电视剧，人类对你这种来历的家伙从来是赶尽杀绝，天经地义的......”  
周围原本温顺旋转的水开始蠢蠢欲动，它们似乎是某种凶狠的活物，开始用危险的“目光”打量他。  
“......”  
他摸了一把自己裤带，一个袋子里是钱，另外一个袋子里是刚刚撬抽屉用的匕首。  
“等等。”他举起一下双手，“欺负手无寸铁的人，有点不仁不义吧。不如，就这样吧，我给你钱，你放我走。”  
恶魔面无表情的看着他，他在心里反复告诉自己，他现在是走投无路，而且这也不知道是什么妖魔鬼怪，他必须想尽一切方法脱身。  
他爬起来走到恶魔身前，低头弯腰，低眉顺眼，伸手摸出裤袋里一叠票子。  
恶魔比他高很多，他用上半身遮挡住自己身体的另外一侧，同时快速抽出另外一边裤袋里的匕首，猛力向恶魔的大腿捅进去，再全力向上一挑。  


*  
事后他其实有几分钟觉得自己这手下得有点毒，要是医治不好，多半要残废而且再也不能人道。当时屋子里水流狂啸着，携带着巨大的威能到处乱撞，到处是碎石碎玻璃还有家具的碎片，一片混乱。乍一眼看，他发觉似乎有两种力量在屋子里追逐搏斗，窗户顺便也被震碎了，这让他松了口气。很走运的，到处横飞的锋利碎片没有一片飞过来刺穿他。他赶紧狠狠踹跪倒在地上的恶魔一脚，确保这家伙爬不起来，然后直接就近找一扇被打碎的窗户翻出去，顺着外墙管道滑到楼下的暗巷。  
他走的时候，恶魔似乎在他背后说了些什么话。他急着逃跑，没有仔细听。  
  
他跑的时候隐约有看见几道黑光，黑光和水流互相纠缠，互相牵制......当然，他不过是用余光扫了一下，或许只是幻觉而已。他刚跑到巷口，身后出现一声震耳欲聋的巨响，声浪和热浪把他炸得一个踉跄，差点就扑到地上，前面的马路发生了小型交通事故。几辆轿车撞在一起，司机纷纷被吓得踩住刹车，有的人夺门而出。  
他站直身体，回头看了一眼滚滚浓烟，叹了口气继续逃命。他手脚上有不少伤口，不过不妨碍行动，也不怎么流血。等他匆匆在红色的长方形车队（后来他才知道是消防车）旁边跑过，回到最繁华的大街上后，他才终于在靡靡乐音里定下心神，放缓脚步。  
路过商场门口时，他借着过于旺盛的金色灯光打量自己，发现那些伤口都变成了黑色。他眯起眼睛再仔细打量，发觉是伤口表面结了一层黑色的膜。  
这些黑色看起来并不是污垢，因为有紫色的光辉在其中不时闪烁。

“.....把伤口泡在冥河的水里啊......你是白痴吗？白费我帮你这么大忙......这下他找到你了。”  
身后传来的声音吓得他立即转身，看见了他最不想看见的男人。恶魔的脸苍白得如同死尸，他退后好几步，背贴到柱子上。  
“你还活着？”  
“原来你也知道那样会死人啊……”恶魔翻了一下白眼，他的瞳孔也扩散了，就像尸体一样。不过仍然是那副悠然自在的模样。“我还想在为什么那个我会对这种拿刀子捅大善人和黄金单身汉的小屁孩......”  
他抬起眉毛，“你为什么总要用老头子的口气说话？你看上去顶多也就四五十吧。”  
“我这具身体怎么看顶多就三十岁好吧。”  
“哦。”  
他耸耸肩，环顾四周。在当时，他们周围的人都抬起头，拿出手机纷纷拍摄远处的黑烟，和身边人议论纷纷。  
“别再想着逃跑了。”男人道：“要是你再跑，我就把这具身体放回那栋大楼里，反正都已经坏掉了。被突然捅了一刀还要和异世界的神祗对抗可不是闹着玩的......到时候你可就是偷渡者，杀人犯，入侵私人财产，危害公共安全......放弃吧，你的未来是一片黑暗，你已经完蛋了。”  
“虽然听不太懂，但你也不过就是一个妖魔鬼怪而已，你就是那些贼口中的恶魔吧，还一直找我麻烦。”  
他抖了抖身上的水，认真说道：“我是不是一定要干掉你？”  
恶魔抬起眉毛。“在贼窝里拿钱的人终于承认你跟贼窝有关系了，不容易啊……还有，你可以叫我的名字，哈迪斯，或者爱梅特赛尔克，随便你。”  
哈迪斯……听到这个名字时，他全身莫名其妙的冷了一下。  
好像要腐蚀他骨头似的极致的寒冷。  
“太长了。”他脸上尽量不表现出突然出现的恐惧，同时心里下定决心要打败这个男人......这是一种感性的决心，他只是想打倒这个人，证明自己不需要害怕这个人，但为什么他会想要这样？他想不明白原因。  
“哈迪斯不长吧……实在不行叫爱梅特也行，Emet-Selch，随便你挑字母叫。”爱梅特赛尔克察觉到他释放出的杀意，抬起眉，阴阳怪气的笑了。“看来也不用浪费时间了，反正对你这种头脑简单的家伙，就这样吧。我们来打一场，要是你赢了，我就被你干掉了，同时我还会把我所有财产给你，让你以后衣食无忧。但要是我赢，我就会干你，同时你要当我的妻子，我还是会把所有财产给你。毕竟你是我妻子，我可是个好男人。”  
  
有时候，做人不能太感情用事，答应那场决斗是他有记忆以来做过最蠢的事情。

男人低下头，看着栏杆投下的黑影，他的影子困在栏杆的阴影之中，就像一个被关在笼子里的人。  
他皱起眉，离开了栏杆，在夜色下继续向前走。

那天他想的是，要是拿到武器，和那皮相斯斯文文的恶魔面对面来一场实实在在堂堂正正的对决，凭他一身的蛮力，他应该不至于输。  
爱梅特赛尔克把他带到一家酒店的大堂里，那里灯光如昼，却没有他们以外的人。爱梅特赛尔克说这样会比较方便。  
然后那恶魔打了一个响指，他手里出现一把巨剑，足足有他整个人那么长。而爱梅特赛尔克手里出现一把紫水晶法杖。  
“放心吧，看在你现在的情况，我不会对你用魔法。”恶魔勾了一下嘴角，义正辞严的声明。  
他们开始交锋，在一开始他感到好一阵畅快，大剑在他手里，如同延伸出去的胳膊一样，爱梅特赛尔克的攻击也不痛不痒，每一次都被他轻而易举的招架住。  
但就在他逐渐相信胜券在握的时候，突然法杖重重砸到他剑身上，竟然似有千钧重，差点把他整个人都砸到地上。爱梅特赛尔克当时还是单手持杖，而他用双手攥紧剑柄负隅顽抗，竟然逐渐支撑不住。   
随后，爱梅特赛尔克继续挥下法杖，法杖的力道却一次比一次重，到他曲膝跪倒在地时，承受的压力已经是一开始的两倍。

  
他输了，恶魔给他施展咒缚，让他手脚动弹不得，甚至无法张开嘴巴说话。  
极度耻辱的记忆……  
恶魔走过来抱起他，把他抱进了电梯，嘴里说着：“好了，你该支付说好的报酬了......接下来就张开腿让我干吧。”  
在酒店一个房间里，他看着天花板，全身动弹不得，口不能言，被开了苞......爱梅特赛尔克就这样把阴茎插进了他的菊穴里。  
“说起来，他是怎么干你的？一天多少次，会射进去吗……”他用手指轻轻拨弄他的下体，把那个口子拉得更开，然后把阴茎根部也插了进来。  
他有很长一段时间没有反应过来，只能呆呆看着自己的双腿被举起来压到胸膛上，恶魔的下体就已经侵入他体内深处......他们的下体紧密相连。

这个人说的是谁......他是事后才产生这个疑问，因为当时他根本无法接受现实，不断怀疑自己只是在一个噩梦里，根本什么都没有办法去想。他看着自己的膝盖，只顾着设法让肢体动起来，事后证明他所有努力都是徒劳无功。前几次被内射的时候，他恶狠狠的瞪这个人，想让他失去兴致，可是那恶魔反而兴奋起来，在他体内把他下体撑得发胀疼痛的阴茎却变得更硬了。  
恶魔一开始慢慢的抽插，在他开始适应，涨红着脸努力想把被侵犯的感觉忽略掉的时候，体内性器的抽插动作就越来越快。  
到后来，他的身体终于能动了，却只是在不自主的抽搐。他的身体一边被顶得在床上搓皱了床单，一边抽搐着。他的眼泪也不自主的从眼睛里涌出来，口水也往下淌。  
爱梅特赛尔克倒了更多润滑剂进他的菊穴里，很快整个房间都是肉体拍打的水声。  
在他在床上不断摇摆，头晕眼花，快要昏过去的时候，恶魔突然停下来，慢慢的用肉棒碾磨他的肚子。同时他感觉一阵阵凉意在他小腹里扩散开。他听见了水声。  
“或许我也应该试试......只要一点小魔法，再多射几次进去，你说不定会怀上我的孩子。”他伸手抚摸他的小腹，在他的目光里，小腹慢慢膨胀了一点点。  
“就这样吧，我给你看点不那么粗暴的魔法好了。”他低头舔了一下他的嘴唇。“我要让你长出女人的生殖器官，再每天干你十几二十次，让你的子宫每天都装满我的子种，像怀孕一样膨胀起来，阴道也好，更里面的地方也好，再也没有一点没被我弄脏的地方……你从此以后就是我的种床了......反正他也是这样对你的吧。这种事情，身为魔法师不可能忍得住。”

（这个妖魔想要让你怀孕......你要是怀孕，肚子就会膨胀起来，你会整天呕吐，但即使这样也躲不过去......你大着肚子，走都走不动路，却还是要被侵犯，没日没夜的挨操，你下面永远又湿又肿，你从来不知道自己会怀孕多久，你不知道自己会生下什么东西。你怀孕的时候会希望快点把肚子里的怪物弄出来，但是当你终于分娩......你又会忐忑不安，既害怕再次受孕，又希望能尽快再次受孕结束折磨......你脑子根本就是坏掉了，你根本不该是会害怕的人，但那里不是你的世界，那个世界的自然规则就是有一个主人......所以你知道无论付出什么代价，无论用什么手段都要逃掉.....复仇不在一朝一夕，你不能再落到“他”的手里......）

他才开始回过神。虽然他没有记忆，但脑子里却响起了一连串莫名其妙的声音，声音混杂成模糊的杂音，很快就从他记忆里消失了，但是，头脑已经迅速理解了他现在的处境。  
同时，绝望，懊恼，愤怒，痛苦......种种情感同时喷涌了出来。  
（为什么还是要变成这样......）  
脑子里的声音叫喊道。  
虽然完全不明白自己在想什么，但是眼泪又从他眼框里流了出来，他憎恨自己软弱的表现。  
自称爱梅特赛尔克的男人低头吻掉他的泪水。  
“怎么弄得像我在做坏事一样......明明先做坏事的是你吧，想要杀我的是你，答应了决斗的也是你。”  
他舔了一下他的脸颊，阴茎又在他体内重新变硬，在满是精液的甬道里膨胀。“给我成熟点，差不多够了吧……愿赌服输，别再闹脾气了。”  
恶魔把手掌放在他的阴茎上，他的会阴一阵阵发烫。  
一阵不祥预感爬上他心头，他感到恶魔把阴茎从他体内拔出来，带出几滴滚烫的精水，下一刻，他下体的另外一个地方......一个他从来不知道的地方，比后穴靠前很多的位置，突然被撑满了。  
他睁大眼睛，全身猛颤了一下，被突然破处的花穴里一下子装满了粘满精水肉棒。  
**

*  
他一直想忘记自己变成了孕妇这件事，但是随着体力流失，肚子就愈发沉重了，肚子里的蠕动也更加明显......他不得不抱着自己隆起的肚子，穿着湿透的内裤在半夜又累又渴的走几个小时，裤子里两条腿满是精水，精液流到他的鞋子里。  
现在他袜子湿透了，两条腿都又黏又湿又痒。  
这可真是满腔怒火，他被那个恶魔祸害得太惨了。  
他勉强自己向前再走了几步路，突然喉咙一阵翻腾，这种感觉他已经再熟悉不过了。他冷着脸快步走到绿化带旁，对着黑漆漆的植物吐出来。  
呕吐了好一会儿，生理性的泪水流了满面。  
有什么东西碰了两下他的肩膀。他转了一下脑袋，看见一包纸巾被人递了过来。  
“谢谢......”他含糊说一句，正要抬头看那个人，突然又一阵恶心，再次低头呕吐。  
他被这个怀孕的身体折腾了一阵子，才苦着脸擦干净自己，快步离开绿化带。很快，一双锃亮的皮鞋映入视野。  
他心里猛的一跳，抬起头，只见爱梅特赛尔克穿着他平常穿的那套西服，额头完好无损，抱着手臂悠哉游哉的站在他面前。

他们对视良久，直到恶魔先一步打破沉默。  
“.......你这个人，也不用看见我没死就把失望表现得这么明显吧。你觉得我是没血没泪的怪物吗。”  
恶魔皱眉指了指自己的额头，“我可没有说谎，那手枪只有一颗子弹。为了让你满意，我特意给你看你想看见的，差点把后脑勺摔碎了......真是的，这天底下没有像我这样好的丈夫了......”  
男人犹豫了一下，还是掏出了枪。  
恶魔用下巴示意一下他左上方。  
“监控摄像头在看着呢。”他摇了摇头，“你会障眼法吗？什么都不了解就想弑夫......我建议你还是老实跟我回家。”  
“把你杀掉后，我会说你是变态鸡奸犯，脑壳坏掉的有钱人，你限制我人身自由，还对我做违反人伦的人体实验。”  
“好主意，全世界的记者都会感谢你的。”恶魔装模作样拍拍手，眼皮耷拉着。“不过我都告诉你了，那把枪没·有·子·弹。就算有也没有用。你我第一次见面的时候我就死过一次了。你要我说几遍……这种东西对不灭之人来说连玩具都算不上。”

不灭之人......听到这个词的时候，一阵没道理的寒气突然爬满他全身，涌进他心脏里。  
恶魔把他的异样看在眼里，唇角上扬，露出一个坏笑来。  
“话说回来，你其实没有失忆对吧。”  
他见他眼睛睁大，笑意更深。“该说不愧是你吗。居然能从冥王手里逃出来，重返人间，假装自己是活人，封印不想要的记忆......还算是有点本事。毕竟，那可是另外一个世界的我，我肯定一直很留心你。”  
（......）  
有好一阵子，他发现他什么都没想。脑子里一片空白，身体也变得没有力气了。他低下头，看见自己在后退。  
“不用害怕。要是我想把你交给那个冥王陛下，我早就交了。所以，你差不多该搞明白了吧......事到如今，唯一能帮你的人是我。”恶魔向他走近一步。“你不想再回到冥界，不想再被冥王陛下没日没夜的折腾，对吧......他是不是每天都不断的干你，操得你连床都爬不下，欲哭无泪，叫天不应，叫地不灵？……尽管我做的也差不多，不过现实世界就是这样的，你只能在他和我之间选择一个。他用冥河水侵入了你的身体，早就已经找到坐标点。要不是我强行按住狭缝，他几个月前就能抓住你，把你抓回去重新锁起来。你之所以现在还活蹦乱跳，看得见这个城市，能在马路上走，全都是因为我这个好丈夫在帮你，明白吗？”  
恶魔步步走近，他立即按下扳机。手枪喀拉响了几次，什么都没有发生。  
恶魔已经走到他面前仅仅一步路的距离了。他脸色苍白，抬头看恶魔白皙的喉咙，突然张开嘴就咬上去。恶魔眯起眼睛，伸手掌挡住他的嘴，他牙齿便狠狠的陷入男人的虎口里，立即一嘴的血腥味。  
可能有几秒种，他什么都不管的咬着这个人，想把他身上一块肉咬下来。但是他很快就松开了嘴，不是他想松开，是因为他下腹突然一阵阵抽痛。  
......是那个胎儿。他发现自己已经在往地面坠下去。恶魔在他摔倒前一把揽着他，胳膊的肌肉因为发力变得坚硬。  
“看来时间到了......”爱梅特赛尔克冷冷说道。他第一次听见他真正意义不爽的声音，很闷，酝酿着一种懊恼。  
有一阵阵温热的水液......就像失禁的尿一样，从他花穴里淌出来。他低下头，看见这次流出来的水不是精液......尽管混有精液.....大量尿一样的透明的水很快就在他脚下形成小水洼，其中漂浮着一些浓稠的白浊。  
他愕然，肚子还在持续抽痛着，里面有什么内脏在不断收缩。  
发生了什么......难道是要流产......还是要生了......  
他感觉荒谬绝伦。不过事到如今在他身边，还有什么事情是正常的呢。  
爱梅特赛尔克脱下外套披在他身上，他想挣脱他的手，这个男人坚硬的小臂却始终纹丝不动。恶魔把他抱进停在马路边的轿车里，很快他就笼罩在橙色暖光，凉爽空气和奇妙的花香里了。  
又一次进入了绝境，他意识到自己的命运，没有再挣扎，只是躺在后座上盯着车顶。他听见车门随着一声巨响合上，很快，男人沉重的身体就压了上来。  
然后是腰带解开的金属碰撞声，同时男人直接扒干净他下体，拉开他的阴唇，三根手指直接插进了牝穴。  
牝穴受到刺激，立即又涌出一大股混着精液，羊水的粘液。  
“够湿了。”恶魔看了一眼自己手指间的粘液，然后没有再打一声招呼，一根熟悉的肉棒立即全根没入，把他小腹顶得再涨起了一块。

他木然看着车顶，一只手捂住一阵阵抽痛的肚子，任由恶魔用阴茎反复侵犯他的下体。恶魔第一次射精的时候，他只是颤抖了几下，伸手去捏住皮椅，但最后还是松开了手指，只是任由恶魔把他的腿根拉得更开了一些，滑溜溜的浓精几下就灌满了他的花径，又往更里面的子宫涌进去。

他早就习惯了这种处境。

恶魔又一次在他体内变硬，他们结识几个月，这种体验他已经有千百次。前几百次他挣扎，叫骂，威胁......现在他已经接受了现实。反正避免不了，只能不去想，不去管，就当事情没有发生，他身上没有任何人，没有另外一个男人，他也没有第二个洞。  
不然，他会坚持不下去的，无论是谁的韧性都有极限。  
恶魔把他的腿根拉得更开了，强迫他把腿环在他腰上。当这家伙穿着衬衫时别人看不出来，这个看上去并不擅长武力的斯文人的肌肉非常有力。他在操他的时候就像一台性能强劲的奸淫机器。  
不一会儿，他就在猛烈的插干下头晕想吐，尤其是本来就抽痛的下腹，现在腔内更是有一样东西......在往被塞满的阴道滑出去。  
这是个疯子。  
他突然反应过来。他肚子里有胎儿，这个男人的孩子，他可能要生了，也可能是要流产，这个男人居然还在干他。  
“......你是变态吗？”  
他终于忍不住吐出一句话，刚张开嘴，马上就被操得不断喘气了。爱梅特赛尔克的动作丝毫不停，他只能瞪他，用看垃圾的眼神。

“我说过，我在帮你。”恶魔不屑的哼了一声，又恶狠狠插了他几下。  
恶魔的眼睛发红了，隐隐冒出红光。他忍不住痛苦的呻吟了一声。在他产道里的阴茎变得滚烫，而且涨大了不少。份量十足，沉甸甸的塞在他体内。  
他捂住肚子，心里不断告诉自己没什么大不了的，这个恶魔操他的花样从来很多......  
“说起来......他以前有让你怀孕过吗？”恶魔按着他小腹隆起的地方，用两根手指轻轻揉弄。他的内腔又一阵收缩，肉壁自发缠紧了肉棒，体内的硬块在往外挤，又被他挺腰用肉棒顶回去了一点。  
他被这几下弄得眼前发黑，全部感官都集中在下体，几乎听不清他在说什么。  
“看得出他喜欢让你怀孕，或者说，喜欢你大着肚子，满脸不情愿的抱着肚子被操，含着男人的生殖器生产的样子……”  
恶魔开始按压他的肚子，屡次把他体内的东西按出来一点，又用粗硕的性器顶回去。他眯起眼睛欣赏他目光逐渐涣散，眼角冒出的泪水。  
“他可能已经这样做过无数次，慢慢的，让你对怀孕的恐惧深入骨髓。我就和他不一样，我真是善良多了……”  
恶魔伸手按住他的眼睛，世界便陷入一片黑暗。他的感官里只剩下沉重的肚子，向外挤压又被顶回去的硬块，以及不断在他体内进出的巨大性器。  
按住他眼脸的大手微微发热，一道闪电划过他脑海。一时之间，他看见了雕有百花和高楼大厦的天花板，黑色布幔随风飘动。他张开双腿仰躺，双腿被一双手压紧。他巨大的肚子像一个肉球，挤压着他的内脏，又让他看不见自己两腿之间发生着什么事情。  
握住他脚腕的手很冰冷，漆黑的斗篷下可以看见苍白的下巴，那个形状熟悉的嘴唇轻轻张合着，嘴角上扬。  
——来吧，让我看看英雄大人会为我生下怎样的小孩......  
下体里的性器抽插的频率骤然升高，他全身却开始发冷，只有下体被肉棒烫得火热。他抽搐了几下，感觉一大股浆液喷进了自己敏感的内壁。他张开嘴巴，不知道自己有没有叫。  
他的眼泪流过爱梅特赛尔克的指缝，有一阵子，他什么都听不见，唯一的感觉是体内的大量精液灌进子宫，甚至把本来一直向外滑出的硬块也推了回去。  
他脑子里似乎有一根神经要断线了，他想他或许要疯掉。  
恶魔似乎轻轻叹了口气，今晚他似乎一直有点丧气。他低头亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇。他听见响指声，车子的引擎开始鸣叫。  
此时，侵入他体内的部分再次膨胀......

  
**  
整个车程里，恶魔没有离开过他体内。他好不容易有机会逃跑，千辛万苦走到了半夜，就像是为了逃离深渊徒手攀爬峭壁，狼狈不堪，忍受着体内不断流出的精液。然而当他被深渊里伸出的手重新拖下去的时候，堕落不过是一会儿的事情。车子停下来了，满地黄叶的林荫道在半夜阴森森的，像是鬼域。恶魔把他抱起来，肉棒塞住他下体，如此上身衣冠楚楚，下身却毫无斯文可言的走进大堂，迈进电梯。就像他第一天被抱来这里的时候一样。这附近都是恶魔的领域，没有人类存在，他自然不在意。  
  
爱梅特赛尔克回到家，房子已经清理干净了。餐盒仍然放在桌面上，冒着热气。爱梅特赛尔克当时在酒楼是亲眼看着厨师做的，他让食物的时间凝固在刚出炉的那一瞬间。他把人放回主卧的床上，寻思这家伙今晚会不会有胃口，他这次又该想点什么主意出来。  
床上的年轻人捂住隆起的小腹，那腔内自然满是他刚灌进去的新鲜精浆，现在这个可怜人看起来像是怀了四五个月身孕的样子了。年轻人眼神空洞的看着天花板，爱梅特赛尔克刚拔出来没多久，年轻人的身体还不时因为残余的快感而抽搐......同时双腿向左右打开，无法合拢。

他的骨盘似乎在向外扩，肠道抽动个不停，下体肿胀大开的牝穴就像一个被拧开的水龙头，满腔的精液不断往外喷，腿间的床单很快就湿了一片。  
年轻人的小腹一阵阵发冷，他感受得到，那个在他子宫里被堵了半天的东西，终于开始缓慢向产道出口滑去。

很难描述这是一种多么不堪的处境。他紧紧抓住身下的床单，感受到爱梅特赛尔克......这个属于这个陌生世界的爱梅特赛尔克的目光一直落在他腿间。这个恶魔在等待着。  
那个硬物伴随着一道冰冷的寒流，撑大他的花穴，然后掉到了床单上。  
夜晚微凉的空气开始往他被彻底打开的内腔灌。他却全身冷汗，筋疲力尽，无法再合拢双腿了。  
他扭头看向墙壁，和冥界不一样的墙壁......  
他曾经做梦都想不用再看见那个宫殿白金色的墙。  
把一切忘记，重新开始。  
曾经以为这天会有多么的美好。他是冒险者，是英雄，是弑神者。他应该是去到哪里都能好好的活下来的。他只想要再次呼吸到自由的空气，永远摆脱那个噩梦。哪怕做一个无家可归没有轮回的孤魂野鬼。  
结果，为什么他的霉运就没有尽头，难道他和这个男人真有什么摆脱不去的孽缘吗。

他不想去看滑出自己身体的是什么东西。在冥界，他时常和哈迪斯针锋相对，他一开始不知天高地厚，或者说，他是没有意识到所有死灵在冥界法则下都是冥王的所有物，只能受制于冥王。那时候，皮肤苍白的冥王总是被他刻意激怒，后来就对他动手，经常拿他满足自己恶劣的兴趣。哈迪斯把许多死胎放进他体内，远远不止是人类的坯胎......哈迪斯喜欢操弄大着肚子的他，或者说，是喜欢看他孕育着被强行灌进去的子种，无法反抗的样子，喜欢看他抱着肚子拼命往床下爬。哈迪斯自然不是把那些畸形怪物当成子嗣，有时候他故意会操得他流产，有时候会让他把浸润过他们的魔力的死物生下来。完全视心情而定。  
他分娩出来的东西......经常是些畸形的怪物，在那个卧室里，那些东西血淋淋的堆在一起，发出不像人类的怪叫，因为混有不少邪恶生物，有时候甚至会互相吞食，披着胎衣互相厮杀。他永远不想回忆起那些东西的模样。  
他走神了好一阵子，放空自己，就当自己不在这个星球上。就像在冥界的时候他经常做的一样。在那些日子里，哈迪斯对他的自暴自弃习以为常。他心情好的时候，或者心情不好的时候，偶尔会哄他几句，坐在一边弹起竖琴。他琴技精湛，琴声优美。流淌在宫殿间的曲调时而阴郁，幽幽森森，断人心肠，时而暴烈，怒气崩腾，倾天之势。只有少数时候会悠扬舒快，他试过凭乐声判断哈迪斯的心情，总是猜不太准。哈迪斯演奏暴怒的曲子时未必会折腾他，有时候甚至会喂他点心，哈迪斯弹起欢乐的小调时，却转头就会让他受孕，不管他才不过刚刚产下一堆蠕动的卵......有时候，或许是因为心情好，或许是因为心情不好，哈迪斯会举办宴会，在众多亡灵前抱他。冥界王者让他坐在大腿上，直接把阴茎放进他红肿的产道里。他被强行灌了一壶又一壶的蜜酒，每次在宴会间被肚子冷得回过神来，就发现自己又在被灌入蕴含冥王阴气的精种。  
哈迪斯只会用这种方法唤回他的注意力。一个拥有无量学识的大魔法师，明明可以想出一万种办法，却故意折腾他。  
他猛然睁大眼睛。  
零度的空气轻柔的覆盖了他的身体，同时，有人抓住了他双手手腕，手指纤长，皮肤没有温度。  
视野下方飘起几缕雪白的发丝。  
他愕然着，不知道该不该重新凝聚涣散的目光，去看清楚压到他身上的人。在这个时候，有一根他熟悉的东西，一种从记忆里复苏的触感，抵上了他的牝穴。

冥王哈迪斯又一次压到了他身上，进入了他的体内。

爱梅特赛尔克在阳台点着一根烟，反应过来后又把烟拿下来，夹在指间，点燃一簇紫火，烧成虚无。  
他低头看一眼掌心，看着他的“妻子”刚刚“分娩”出来的“东西”。  
金色菱形，接着一滴白石，散发出连他都会觉得有点冷的温度。  
耳环吗......  
他歪了一下头，想起他也有过这样的耳环，一模一样。那是很久之前的事情了。那个时候他还有点雄心壮志，引导人类创造文字，编写法典，鼓励每个公民欣赏去艺术......那是一个吟游诗人的年代，是剧作家，科学家和哲学家的年代，但也是城邦之间和国家之间有无数无谓的纷争，拓张，战乱，仇斗的年代。人类终究只是人类，只愿意接受充满偏见的制度，自私自利的法律，自身的缺陷引发无穷不幸，无穷的不幸又让彼此在天性缺陷的泥潭里越陷越深......历史推行的每一个瞬间都符合他最坏的推测，直到一天他不再需要进行推测，他终于接受了现实，明白整个星球上已经不存在和他同胞同种的生命。于是他从黄金殿堂和刀光剑影之中退场，那耳环便被随意的扔在某个抽屉里。他独身一人走过平原，沙漠和沃土，他是不灭之人，但也只是一个靠回忆度日的普通老人，常年坐在大西洋海边，思念那整块沉入海洋深处的大陆。  
不知不觉的，他就已经和他的故乡，他的亲友，恋人分别了一万多年。他只是现世的游魂，时常在想他为什么要活下来，天劫为什么只是放过了他一个人。  
结果，没料到，他会看见那个灵魂......  
已经失去了生命，只是用魔法幻化出肉身现世，在来自异世界的冥河水中出现的年轻人。那样特别的灵魂，即使已经分别万年，他仍然能一眼就认出来。  
另外一个世界的他在死去后君临冥界，神祗的意志在阴水里奔腾着，对他说这不是属于他的东西，这个灵魂不属于这个世界，也不属于他。  
水中的意志伸出冰凉的手，通过年轻人幻身上的伤口侵入他的灵魂，想要直接在灵魂内部创造通往这个世界门扉。他没有犹豫多久，施了一个魔法把那个意志封印在他腹中。  
毕竟他们是同一个灵魂，实力不分上下。他知道自己压制不了那位异世界神祗多久。年轻人腹中不时传出阵阵夹杂着怒意的阴气。他满不在乎，只顾把人按在床上，把精液射进去......  
——虽然难免会有异物感，但竟然会以为是怀孕，还被吓得整天呕吐......真是的，那个冥王陛下究竟给他留下了多少心理阴影......  
他握紧耳环，碾碎成一团黑烟。烟雾散去，他回到主卧门前，靠墙站着，欣赏白发黑袍的男人不断挺动腰部，年轻人把拳头放在嘴里，目光涣散，喉咙里不时传出含糊的呜咽声，混有哭音。  
那一头白发的冥王陛下肯定知道他来了，没有回头看他，只是用更狠的力道插入年轻人体内。年轻人的声音听起来更悲惨了，他本人一定无法接受这样的自己，想必脑子里正忙着思考逃避现实的办法吧。  
真是可怜......太可怜了......怎么可能逃得过去。

被耽搁了这么久，还被人插足，只要换位思考，就知道异世界的自己会恼怒到什么程度。但他也是一样的，他很不高兴，非常不高兴。  
爱梅特赛尔克冷笑了一下。这里怎么说都是他的世界，他有很多优势可以利用。  
只不过是一个已经坠入冥界的男人罢了......他故意忽略他抓住的亡灵也属于冥界这件事，走进房间里，坐到床边，直接伸手，把一根手指插进年轻人的肛门里。  
年轻人的肌肉僵硬了，立即察觉到自己的命运。爱梅特赛尔克感受到冰冷的视线。他置之不理，托起年轻人的背，来自另外一个世界的他也不是傻子，就算再恨他，也不会在异世界为所欲为。神祗只在自己的世界，自己的神域里拥有近乎无限的威能，然而这里是他的领域。  
接下来让他稍微有点吃惊的是，白发的男人就着相连的姿势，把年轻人抱进怀里，分开年轻人的腿，让年轻人的肛穴完全暴露在他的下体前。  
与其说是毫无占有欲，不如说是惩罚性的动作。  
......这是受过什么刺激吗？他试着根据自己的思维逻辑来推测另外一个世界的自己，突然想到一个可能性。  
这个乱跑的亡灵，或许在生前死后，都招惹过许多男人......  
他沉下脸。  
年轻人的下体被冰凉的阴茎插得更深了，在他的后方，另外一根灼热的性器挤压着他的肛门，在不容拒绝的插进来。  
他瞳孔收缩，张了一下嘴，却发不出声音，只吐出了一点点气息。  
  
  
Fin   


  


**Author's Note:**

> （完全不重要可以假装不存在的背景设定）  
> Emet-Selch（亚特兰蒂斯）  
> 决定在历史退场是雅典帝国时期。  
> 自己的大陆只是因为天劫陷落，所以对人类没有仇恨，也没有怨念，看地球人就像看另外一种生物一样，类似于失去故乡的外星人。  
> 所以性格设定稍微轻浮一点。


End file.
